Amazing
by Aggy
Summary: McGee and Abby talk about their relationship. Fluff fic


Title: Amazing  
Author(s): Selina/Aggy  
Fandom: NCIS  
Timeframe: Sometime before Season 4

Characters: McGee/Abby  
Genre: romance, fluff  
Summary: McGee and Abby talk about their relationship.  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I'm just playing in the fandom. I'm not making any money off this so please don't sue me.  
Notes: None that I can think of.

Amazing

Selina/Aggy

"Sometimes I am totally amazed by this."

Abby lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him curiously. "Amazed by what, McGee?"

"This. Us."

"What about us?"

She looked so sexy with her pigtails falling down and her dark lipstick smeared on her pale skin. Smeared by his kisses. It was totally mind-boggling when he thought about it. Beautiful, exotic Abby wanting to be with _him_. Women weren't interested in him, at least not as a lover. He was more of the big brother type. The best friend that wasn't a girl. He was too much of a nice guy for most women to even consider dating him. But Abby saw beyond his shyness to see something within him that he didn't even know he had. And that was amazing.

"Sometimes," he hesitated, trying to find the right words so she wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusion. Abby was methodical in the lab, waiting for the forensics to create a path of logic, but outside the lab, she was just as prone to jump to conclusion as anyone else. And her passionate nature made it easy for a wrong conclusion to become something hurtful. "Sometimes, I'm amazed that you . . . that we . . ." He sighed, feeling his cheeks flush as he struggled for the right words. "Sometimes I wonder what you see in me. You're smart and sexy."

"You're smart too," she protested.

"Not like you, Abby. You're a genius."

She smiled at that, snuggling against his side. He ran his fingers over her tattooed skin. The cross that graced the small of her back was his favorite. He traced the intricate pattern, causing her to shiver. He didn't even need to see it anymore to follow each line; he knew it by heart.

"I still think you're smart," she grumbled. That was his Abby. Always praising him. Making him feel like he had some sort of value in a world where he was nothing more than the Probie.

"And you're sexy," he reminded her.

She didn't comment on his supposed attractions. Instead she kissed his chest, leaving a wine-colored lipstick print while her hand slid down to caress his hip. Then she moved on to other, more sensitive, areas. Who needed verbal reassurance when she was doing _that_?

When he again was able to think, he gently kissed her. "I love you, Abby."

She looked down at him, watching him with velvet dark eyes. "That's what I see in you, Tim." Her voice was soft, wistful. "You love me just because. You don't care that I'm not normal."

"There's no such thing as normal, Abby. With the stuff you see every day, you should know that."

"But there is," she sighed. "All societies have norms and I don't fit in usual standard that our society uses to define normal behavior. I'm an outcast. An outcast by choice but still an outcast."

Her pensive mood suddenly shifted to her usual enthusiasm. Despite the darkness of her dress and her interests, or perhaps because of them, she was too energetic to stay melancholy for long. "It doesn't matter to you how I look or how I dress. You love me for what's inside." She grinned at him, the brilliance of her smile almost overwhelming him. "Anyway, how can I not love a man that got a tattoo on his ass just so he could go out with me?"

"But it says 'Mom.'"

"So? Who says men that love their moms in totally non-incestuous ways aren't hot?"

He couldn't help himself; he had to laugh. The very reasons every other woman he'd dated had found him boring were absolutely fascinating to Abby. The Goth that spent her nights off dancing at raves came home to a man that wrote the Great American Novel on a typewriter. They were quite a pair. And no matter what she said, no matter what logic she used, it would always amaze him that she loved him.

It was as simple and complicated as that. She was amazing. And nothing and no one would ever convince him otherwise.


End file.
